


The Pirate's Life Isn't For Me

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: idek. something me friend wanted me to write. it's shitty af. Dean, Sam, and Cas get blasted way back into time to see the one and only Jack Sparrow.





	The Pirate's Life Isn't For Me

There was a bright light, and then his body felt like it was being warped into a black hole. Dean didn't know when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was _not in Kentucky anymore._

 

"Cas, what the ever-loving fuck!" Dean exclaimed, whipping his head left to right to left again to see where Castiel placed Sam and him. He turned to look at Sam, who was in the driver's passenger seat clutching his head.

 

"Damn, my head hit the window fucking hard."

 

"I'm pretty sure you already hit your head when you were a baby, even harder. So this should be nothing, Sammy." Before Sam could retort, there was a knock on the driver door window. Dean looked to the left and saw dread locks, dark eyes that had lots of coal smudged onto it, and a tan face surprisingly not beaten up at all from the sun or weather. He reached over and rolled down the window, and was assaulted with a good whiff of alcohol breath and the smell of whiskey on the person.

 

"Hello, would you like to tell me, good sir, why are you on my ship?"

 

"Your what?"

 

"My ship, dear sir, why are you on my ship?"

 

Dean looked at Sam, then looked to the back seat where Castiel was knocked out with a small dribble of blood from his nose. Just a little pass the angel, Dean spotted the 'ship' the man was talking about through his rear window. He looked back at Sam with wide leaf green eyes, then he slowly looked at the man that was still standing calmly at the driver door, picking his teeth with his forefinger's nail. "I don't know why we are on your ship...what's your name?"

 

The man straightened his body and took out his finger from his mouth, "My name is Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

 

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, I truly don't know how or why we got on your ship, you see my friend back there," Dean referenced with a point of his thumb, "Must've blasted us off to this ship some time. All I remember is a blight light." Dean shrugged, looking Jack with a sheepish half smile. Sam leaned over to look at the captain, craning his neck up to look at the almost black eyes.

 

"Hey," Sam started, leaning forward a little more to not strain his neck even more. "Do you, by chance, know what is the year is?"

 

"Sure I do," Jack replied, showing his ugly teeth menacingly. "Gibbs!" The captain shouted, turning his back towards the pair. "Get me that letter that was addressed to me a few days ago." The first mate rolled his eyes and left to go to the captain's quarters, within five minutes he remerged from the room. The man walked to Jack with short steps, with a limp and huff. Gibbs handed the letter to Jack, sighing as the captain took it and waved him off as usual.

 

"Well," Jack started, opening up the letter and quickly skimming the letter. "Here it says 1745." The man nodded, looked at Sam, and flashed him his brown hideous teeth.

 

Dean and Sam looked at each other, eyes wide in disbelief. Before they could ask if Jack was being serious or not, there was a shout from the crows nest, drawing the captain's attention.

 

"Another ship, Cap'n! They don't look too friendly!" The man in the nest the man crowed, pointing to the north. Jack stepped away from the impala, squinting towards the north. His face turned dark, seeing that it was a man that he saw earlier that apparently followed him. From the market place earlier. Jack began yelling for everyone to get weapons and be prepared to be boarded, and to board the other ship when the crew won the battle. The captain walked towards the gathered crew, and barked loads of orders to them as a whole. He then walked up to the brothers and leaned very close to Dean.

 

"Get out of-" Jack grimaced, his head retracting to form a 'double chin'. He waggled his fingers, "Whatever this is."

 

"I'm not getting out of anything, until I know what the hell is going on." Dean stated, leaning to the side and resting his arm on the back of his chair.

 

Jack sighed deeply, irritation clearly evident on his face. "We are about to go into a battle with that," He pointed to the upcoming ship. "There ship, it is going to board ours and attempt to kill us and loot our ship. So if you want to live, get out of this- whatever it is, and fight like you want to live to see the next lass." Before the sentence was completed, the men opened the car doors. The captain ushered for them to go to the first mate, and made Gibbs go and take them below deck.

 

"Dean," Sam started, looking around the dark room they were put in, and were in for probably an hour now. The fighting has been raging for a good time and Dean already tried to open the locked door that leads to the deck several times. "I don't think we are going to get out of here for awhile." Dean stopped slamming his going-to-be bruised hands. Then suddenly Dean gasped really loudly, and cursed in the same manner.

 

"Cas!" The older brother shouted, slamming his head into his balled up fists. "Fuck, Sam. We fucking left Cas! The fucking dude doesn't even know what the fuck is basic needs like food and water, he doesn't know how to _fight pirates, and we left him up there?_ " Dean asked, his voice cracking in anger and fear for the angel.

 

"Dean, calm down," Sam stated, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. "I'm sure Cas is fine." The brothers stared at each other for a moment, and simultaneously their eyes widen at the sudden lack of noise from above. They looked at the door above them, waiting- willing is more suited for the situation, for the door to open. They waited for what felt like an eternity, and finally the door opened. The sudden blinding light caused the Winchesters to look away and shield their eyes. Gibbs was at the door, giving off the aura of urgency.

 

"Get up, Cap'n doesn't have all day." The first mate stood up and walked away, leaving the two brothers confused and left to climb the ladder that lead up to the deck. When the brothers made it up deck, there were men dead or wounded scattered around like leaves on the ground during the fall. The impala was still in good shape, no damaged was done to it, and by the looks of it, the angel was still in back seat of the car. Before Dean and Sam could have ran to the car, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

 

"As you see boys," The captain began, slowly walking up to the pair. "Since I'm generous and I don't want to kill you just yet, and some of my crew just died, I am willing to spare your lives to have you join my crew and work for me." Jack said all in one breath.

 

"What?" The brothers asked in unison, confusion lighting their faces like fire.

 

"Exactly like I said," Jack stated calmly, inspecting his fingernails. "You two and maybe your friend over there, if he's still alive, will work for me since I'm kind and decided not to kill you on sight, and even let you go below deck to stay safe."

 

That was how Dean and Sam was looped into being coddled like babies and working for a couple of days. Castiel is in a cabin below the deck resting, or in better terms that he has not woken still. The impala was still on the ship's hull, as it was when Dean and Sam was first put into the damn mess, and the whole entirety of when the pair was forced to work, the crew made damn sure that their lives was like a living hell. The brothers were doing the dirty work like mopping, cleaning the dishes, and following every order that Jack gave them perfectly.

 

"Dean," Sam whispered while they were cleaning dishes. "I don't like this, I want to go back to where we were."

 

"We can't go back to where we were because Cas isn't up yet, so stop complaining and get back to scrubbing."

 

"Don't you think that that Jack guy treating us like babies is demeaning? Like just as if we don't know how to do anything? Isn't it annoying?"

 

Dean snapped his head up at Sam, annoyance poking through his large hazel-green eyes. "Yes, Sam. It is annoying. Just as annoying when someone won't shut up and get back to scrubbing dishes and-" There was a voice that lilted through the kitchen door. It was Jack's accented voice, singing and whistling a made up tune.

 

"Oh," Jack peeked his head in, smiling his hideous smile. "Do you want me to teach you how to clean that pot?" He pointed to the pot that was relatively new. "It's different from all the rest that you wash." He walked with definite steps, the soles of his heeled boot clacking loudly on the wooden planks.

 

"You have to do it like this," The captain drawing out the last word like talking to a small child. "You do the circular motions like this and scrub like this to get the more stuck on food off!" Jack showed them the same damn washing routine that they were doing the entire time, that bastard. He laughed, tossing the rag he used as an example at Sam, and walked back to whatever destination he was going to before he stopped by. Sam gritted his teeth as the food covered rag slowly fell off his bare shoulder and onto the floor.

 

"We have to get out of here, Dean. You, Cas, and me. All of us can go on an escape boat or something. Anything is better than being on this fucking ship any longer."

 

"We aren't leaving Baby."

 

"Dean we can't fit her in an escape boat, you know this!"

 

"Then we don't leave at all until Cas wakes up, do you understand me? We can't let them have baby because it's like the mid 1700s! I don't even think they have wheels let alone a damn '65 Chevy Impala!" Dean glared hard at the taller brother, his answer daring to be questioned. In a response, Sam sighed and picked up the cloth.

 

There was no clock to tell what time it was, Sam and Dean were on watch duty again, walking around the whole ship to make sure that nothing was amiss or disorganized. As they were on their second round, they heard some thudding from the door that had Castiel inside. The pair stared at each other in hope it was the angel. They rushed to the hatch door, quickly unlocking the bolt lock and seeing that it was indeed the angel banging on the door softly.

 

"Dean, Sam," Castiel exhaled softly, smiling his awkward half smirk. "You two are alive and well. I am glad to see it."

 

"You have to teleport us back to our time, Cas." Sam blurted, desperately trying to look at Castiel with his best puppy dog eyes.

 

"Of course, Sam." Cas replied, climbing out of the cabin room he was in the entire time. "Do you two know what year it is?"

 

"The captain said that it was 1745."

 

"Oh, that was not my initial time I wanted you two to be! Not at all." The three then made their way back to the impala, getting inside and shutting the doors. There was a bright light and the three of them left the ship.


End file.
